How Sloring Around Got Het To Regina
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma is a player... And she wants Regina.


Over the last three years, Emma and Regina had actually become friends. Regina realized that all Emma wanted was to know her son… And after that, it seemed as if it were smooth sailing… for the most part.

Over the last three years, Emma had also gotten quite the reputation… They both kept it from Henry, but it didn't change the fact that Emma quickly became a player after she decided to start dating… She really wasn't lying when she said dating.

Emma's attention started staggering from her dates though… And this one tonight, she'd staggered far too much… she'd been thinking about her son's mother a whole hell of a lot and she didn't know what to do about… she knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know if that was the best course of action… She knew that tonight, she needed to get Regina out of her head and fuck this girl into oblivion…

She smiled and nodded along with the girl across from her and reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand as she was walking by. She only squeezed it, didn't even look up at the brunette. Ruby only bit her lip as she glanced from Emma to her next victim.

"You guys need anything else?" Ruby took her hand-squeeze cue and asked.

Emma looked over at the poor girl then back at Ruby, "I think we're good, thanks Rubes."

"Sure… Emma." She shook her head subtly, showing her disappointment to the oblivious blonde before walking away.

"You wanna get out of here?" Emma gave the girl a smirk.

The girl only smirked back and nodded.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Emma bounded down the stairs, "I am so late!" She cried. She had completely forgotten about the meeting early that morning. She was halfway out the door, "Oh! Mary Margaret!"

"There's another one here." She looked up from the newspaper she was reading, "I know… she made it painfully clear that was enjoying your company last night. Don't worry. I'll break up with her and send her on her way."

Emma nodded and smiled her thanks. She was out the door then walked back in and kissed her roommates cheek, "Thank you, Mary Margaret." She hugged her, "You know I love you, right?"

Mary Margaret smirked, "Yes Emma I know… Now… don't keep the Mayor waiting."

Emma grinned and grabbed a piece of toast, "Thanks again." Emma was sincere, which was why she could continually get away with this stunt.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma walked in as quietly as possible and hardly caused attention to herself except from Regina. The woman didn't falter though as she continued on with the discussion. Emma grinned at her and stared at her the entire time… And she knew she was too… She just didn't know what she was going to say if someone asked her…

After the entirely too long meeting, Regina and Emma went back to the mansion for lunch… Regina had plenty of leftovers… and Emma loved Regina's cooking.

"You were late this morning." Regina said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Emma smirked, "Aw, so you did notice…"

"I notice everything… Just as I know everything." She glanced at Emma once or twice to see her reaction before keeping her eyes glued to her food.

Emma chuckled softly, "Alright, I'll bite… what do you know?"

"I know that you were out again last night."

"So what? I go out… I'm a single woman, what's the big deal?"

Regina gave her a concerned look, "The big deal is you are a face of this town. You already have enough rumors going on around you, but what happens when Henry hears them? What happens when you've slept with the whole of single Storybrooke?"

"I am not that big a tramp… And Henry isn't going to find out…" Emma took a bite that should have been three. She chewed half of it before she continued, "Do you really think I'm that big a slore?"

"A slore?"

"A slut-whore."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I think that you're going to hurt more people than you realize if you continue on the path your on right now… It's destructive Emma… it's toxic. Sooner or later you might as well be wearing a scarlet 'P' on your clothes because you will have played everyone in this town… and we will have let you…" She shook her head.

"I am not a player." Emma gave her a look.

"Oh really?"

"No! I…" She knit her brows, "I'm… I…" She sunk down and swallowed hard.

"What happens when you fall for someone for real…? How are you going to expect them to take you seriously?"

Emma stared into her eyes. _Like this… _she thought before spoke, "You wanna go out sometime?" She asked completely throwing Regina off.

The brunette was a fish out of water for more than a minute, "You did not just ask me that."

"Yes I did."

"No." Regina shook her head and stood up. She had officially lost her appetite. She went to the sink and started packing the disposal with the remaining food on her plate. "You didn't."

"But you just asked me how I expected someone I was falling for to take me seriously… So, I demonstrated and tried to… tell you…"

Regina turned around with wide eyes, "You are not falling for me! You are Emma. I am Regina. You pick fights with me because you think I'm wrong. I win because in the end I'm always right. We don't get along. We hated each other no more than two years ago. We only started being friends because we were forced into it b Dr. Hopper."

"And in that time I fell for you." Emma stood up and walked over to her, "I wanna take you out."

"NO!" Regina turned and looked at her, "I'm not going to go out with you."

"Why?"

"You need a reason?"

Emma nodded, "Is it because of the reputation I built for myself or are you really not attracted to me?" Regina just turned away from her.

Henry had heard his mother's voice's and started to walk in the kitchen, but saw the scene before him and quickly ducked back into the hallway.

Emma stepped into her bubble and pressed her front to the brunette's back, "Because if you're really not attracted to me, I can try to get over you… but if it's because I've played too many people in this town… I'll show you I can change… I'd change for you…"

Regina stayed stalk still as she listened and stared at the wall, "We would never work, Emma." She sighed, "Henry… I'm not going to do that to him… I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Yes you are. You're just scared." Emma pulled from her and headed for the door, "I'll show you just how much I can change… you'll never be able to resist me." She grinned, "Thanks for lunch. It was delicious." She walked out of the mansion after that.

She almost wanted to whistle as she walked down the steps of the front porch. She heard the door open and shut and smirked… it was just too easy, "You know I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to—Henry?"

"You can't date my mom." Henry said seriously.

Emma knit her brows, "Why do you think I would—"

"I heard you in the kitchen." He waved her question off, "You can't date her."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to hurt her… and I don't think she'll be able to live if she gets hurt again. I think she'll really die from the pain." He took a couple pleading steps to her, "Don't date her."

"I would never hurt your mo—"

"Not intentionally… But…" he shrugged, "I mean, come on Emma… you go out with a different girl at least twice a week… and you have Mary Margaret break up with them in the mornings because you're done with them… You smile and say 'hello' to the women you've slept with and you choose to ignore the pain in their eyes… And they come to you because they think they'll be the one to change you… But they aren't." He shook his head, "What you feel for my mom is lust. She's your next conquest. Please don't conquer her." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he ran back inside.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Can you believe he thinks that I think she's my next conquest?" Emma asked before she sprayed a dollop of whip cream in her mouth and fell on the couch next to her best friends.

"Is she not?" Ruby asked as she took a drink from her bottle and sprayed some cheese on a cracker then ate it.

"I'm really that big of a slore that my own friends can't even second guess my feelings for another person." She shook her head.

"Well… Emma… I don't want to sound..well, bitchy, but to quote some of my favorite Southern Ladies, 'if sex were fast food, there would be an arch over your bed…'"

Emma looked at her, "And you don't mean that bitchy?"

"Well… Julia Sugarbaker sure did, but I don't…." She shook her head and took her friend's hand, "Emma, it's just that you haven't given us a reason to believe that you really want this… And this is a case where we definitely have to see it to believe it."

"Fine. I'll prove it just like I told her I'd prove it.. My legs are officially closed until Regina sees that I'm good for her."

"And what about Henry?" Ruby asked.

"I'll have to get his permission as well." She nodded.

Ruby glanced from Mary Margaret to her friend, "You won't last two weeks." She said confidently.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Well Ruby what do you have to say for yourself? It's been two weeks and I haven't slept with anyone." Emma said as she walked in the diner from an afternoon run.

"I say that my eyes are up here, Sparky." She waved her hand in front of her chest and moved it up to get her friend's attention.

"Sorry…" Emma looked down at the counter and stretched her calves for a moment.

"Why are you running? You just decide to suddenly pick it up?" She asked.

"Well… I have all this energy that I'm not using… it's gotta go somewhere… I decided to try to get healthy… run off those donuts you keep giving me."

"I could stop giving you the donuts." Ruby had a bit of a teasing tone in her voice, knowing what was coming next.

"NO!" Emma leaned in, "Don't you dare take away my donuts! I'm not getting any sex! The donuts and Regina's cooking are all I have left!"

"Well… I don't know if I should be flattered or angry with that admission, Sheriff…" The mayor said from behind her.

Emma turned around and grinned, "Well, Madam Mayor if I were you I would be flattered…" She leaned into her personal space, "After all I am doing this for you…"

Henry came and plopped in a bar stool next to her, "What are you doing?" He whispered as she leant back down against the counter.

"I was just finishing a little run, kid…"

"You know what I mean. Everyone's talking about how you haven't taken anyone home in two weeks… I told you not to—"

"Henry let's not talk about this while your mom is right there." Emma huffed and gestured to the woman that had gone to the other end of the counter to pick up her and Henry's to-go order.

"I'm coming by the station after school tomorrow." He said in finality… much like his other mother would before he got up and walked over to said woman to take the bag from her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma was on the phone with one Regina Mills when their son walked into her office, "Hey… I have to go, I have an appointment." She said into the phone as she looked up at him, "Who? Why, our son, of course.—No! Regina, he's fine… he just wants to talk to me is all." She grinned, "No… not about Operation Cobra… Yeah. Okay, I'll be there for dinner. Sure. Bye."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily.

Emma tilted her head, "Last time I checked I was not the villain here…"

"Last time you checked was before you started pursuing my mom." He plopped down into the seat across from his mother.

Emma bit her lip and sat forward, "Alright. I know that I'm the town player and I don't ever break up with the women I sleep with myself, and I don't deserve to be in a relationship, but have you ever considered the fact that I am meant to be with your mom? And if I am meant to be with her, wouldn't that mean that I would never hurt her?" She stood up and walked around, "I know that everyone thinks that if I actually do get her to be with me that I will fuck it up in point two-five, but you know what? I don't think I will… She is the reason I played around, Henry… I know that I'll never be good enough for her, and I tried to get the thoughts out of my head that I might be able to be one day, but I can't… She's the flame and I'm the moth, kid… I'm drawn to her… I have been drawn to her since I met her…"

Henry sat back in his seat and stared up at his mother for a full minute. He honestly didn't believe his ears… but the truth to them pierced through him… that might have been what scared him the most, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, "Besides… I wouldn't fuck something up that would bring me closer to you as well… That would bring me closer to a real fucking family…" She looked down and swallowed hard, "That's the only thing I've ever wanted in my life… a family. I have it with you, and again with Mary Margaret and Ruby… but it's not the kind of family I mean… I want the real live picket fence, dog, two point five kids, someone to share it with family… And I really, really think that that someone is your mom…"

Henry nodded and stood up, "If she gets hurt again… If she dies… it's your fault. You will have killed her." He walked out of the room then walked back in and hugged her blonde mother, "Don't hurt her."

"I'm not ever going to intentionally hurt her. I'm not going to ever leave her… if she ever says 'yes'… I probably won't leave her even if she says 'no'…"

"You love her." Henry pulled away and looked at her.

Emma knit her brows as she watched her son walk out of the room, "I love her… I'm in love with her… already… completely." She muttered to herself as she went and sat down at her desk once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had been actively pursuing Regina for an entire year and a half. She was the fittest person anyone had ever seen. She gave Linda Hamilton back in her T2 days a run for her money.

Linda actually gave her the idea to pull one of the beds from a cell and set it up right for pull-ups. She was staring out the window as she was continually lifting and lowering herself… She was at her breaking point… she could feel it… If Regina said no to her again, she'd be broken enough to go back to her old ways…

"Sheriff, I'm pretty sure that that's not how those beds are to be used…" Regina said from behind her.

Emma dropped down and turned around in her tank and soffees, "Sorry Madam Mayor… I work out when I'm stressed."

"I thought it was for lack of sex." She quipped.

"It started out that way… Now it's not…" She gave the woman an accusing look.

Regina looked down and back up as she folded her hands, "I see… your working out, your stress is my fault."

"Yes!" Emma cried. Regina raised her brows, but let her continue, "I've asked you out just about every different way I can. I have slept with anyone in over a year now! I'm not the player I was when we first started this. I'm in love with you, and God damn it! I want you to be with me! Why won't you just day fucking 'yes'? I know you want to be with me too! I know you do!"

Emma started pacing as she continued, "I know that over the year you've given me a little leeway here and there. You let me hold you when we watch movies. You let me hug you at the door… It's not enough anymore!" She threw her hands up and stared at her, "If you don't say 'yes' soon… I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions… I will not be in sane mind if I fuck someone because you rejected me again…"

"You think you might sleep with someone again if I say 'no'?"

"I don't want to…" She admitted as she plopped in one of the chairs.

Regina cleared her throat, "Yes well…" she cleared it once more, "I was just stopping by to let you know that I am free on Friday night… if you want to ask me just one more time…"

Emma looked up at her, "You're serious?" She asked with a grin. Regina nodded, "You wannt go out with me on Friday?" her grin turned goofy.

"Pick me up at 8." She put extra sway in her step as she walked out of the station.

Emma waited exactly two minutes for Regina to get in her car and drive away before she burst into the diner across the street, "SHE SAID 'YES'!" She cried as soon as she got inside causing the entire inside of the diner to stop for a minute.

"Well… it's about damn time." Norma Winston, resident old lady and supremely entertaining wiseass said, "You've been chasing after her like a love struck puppy for a year and a half…"

Emma walked over to the old lady, "I know Norma! And she finally said yes!" She hugged the old lady, "This is just the best day ever! That is until Friday." She sauntered over to the counter to look at Ruby and sit next to her roommate, "That's when out date is… Friday." She gloated.

Mary Margaret sipped on her cocoa, "Well… we should start preparing you for your date then." She gave her a grin.

The diner started back up again… of course everyone was taking bets on if it would go well or if it would suck.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had everything planned out to a T. She bought out the drive-in for the night, and got Lenny, the owner to teach her how to make the Icees and popcorn… Regina loved movie snacks more than anyone she had ever met… and that's what they were going to pig out on that night. She also got Bobby, the local furniture store owner to bring a love seat in and put it in the very middle of the front row.

She was in her black tank, blue jacket and jeans. She had told Regina to dress comfortably, so hopefully… she listened. She checked her breath and threw her body forward then up to flip her curls into perfection before she rang to doorbell. Then bit her lip nervously.

Regina came to the door in black crop pants that extended to just above her ankle and a red button up that wasn't entirely buttoned up, "This is as comfortable as I get in public." She said monotone.

Emma grinned and nodded. She extended her hand for Regina to take, which the brunette did willingly, "You look lovely." Emma said as she laced their fingers together and walked her to her bug.

"Thank you." Regina curled her hair behind her ear shyly as she waited for Emma to open her door for her. As Emma rounded the car and got in, Regina turned to her, "That one's my favorite."

"What?" Emma looked over at her as she started their drive to the theatre.

"That outfit… the black with the blue one… it's my favorite." She tore from her face and looked out the window.

Emma grinned and took Regina's hand once more as they drove on.

"The drive-in?" Regina asked.

"Yes the drive-in." Emma's grin was goofy, "To ourselves…And I grabbed your secret three favorite movies for a marathon… And we get to pig out on popcorn and Icees and Sour Patch Kids…"

Regina was biting her bottom lip and looking like a kid at Christmas at this point, "What are my secret three favorite movies?" She asked.

"_She's the Man, Miss Congeniality _and _Never Been Kissed._" Emma gave her a look, "You like the girly comedies, Regina, I know that." She grinned at her reaction then got out of the car. "I also pulled in a favor to have really comfortable seating…" Emma pointed to the couch at the front while she led Regina through the concession stand.

They got all their snacks together before Emma pulled out the first movie and put it in. They ate and laughed as they watched Amanda Bynes try to woo Channing Tatum whilst dressed like a man. And then Emma cleaned up a little and threw their trash away as she put in the second movie and grabbed some more popcorn. They laughed as Sandra taught the world to SING and then throw Murphy Brown's in jail after correcting her 'yeah' to 'yes.' Then Emma put the third movie in. She wrapped her arm around Regina and Regina contentedly snuggled in close as the warm gooey feelings came during the third… the warm gooey feelings that made them both sad as Drew Barrymore was egged and then happy as Michael Vartan ran out onto the pitcher's mound and give Drew her first real kiss. Emma helped Regina up off the couch and brought her back to her car. She wanted to kiss her so bad then and there, but she wanted to wait until she dropped her off.

As Regina was turning the key in the lock, Emma couldn't stand it anymore. She turned Regina to her and kissed her for everything she was worth. One hand held Regina's face and the other held her body close. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma enthusiastically as well. As Emma pulled away she huffed, "I'm sorry… I just… couldn't wait any longer…"

Regina grinned, "Well… I'm glad that you got me to the door… if you had done that back in the parking lot, we would still be there right now.."

Emma knit her brows, "Why?"

Regina finished turned the key and opened the front door, "Sheriff, you haven't had sex in over a year and a half… Did you really think I wasn't going to put out tonight?"

"Well…" Emma looked at her, "No…" she shook her head.

Regina smirked again and leaned into her, "Darling you didn't have sex for a year and a half just for me… the least I can do is put out on the first date…" She took Emma's hand and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

She did not intend for Emma to ever leave again at that point… And Emma never did. Even before they were living together, they were living together… After that date Emma had spent every night there… and when they made it official… Well… the town wasn't the least bit surprised.


End file.
